Elaborate Lives
by Red Ninja
Summary: My new version of the last few scenes of the Kyoto arc. Pure oneshot sap, but good sap. Make the Red Ninja a happy girl, read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, nor do I claim to. I'm broke don't sue me.  
  
**Author's notes: This is my first attempt at a songfic, so go easy on me. But go check out my other fanfics they're not half bad (well I think so). I'd also like to give a big thanks to Sailor V for burning this CD for me (I'm obsessed!). This is pure sap just for you me-chan. Because with our, um "growing" love lives we need this kinda stuff once an awhile.  
  
**Song notes: From the Broadway show Aida, music and lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, this particular song is called Elaborate Lives (Thanks again Sailor V)  
  
**Before You Read: Let's pretend that this takes place after Kenshin gets back from Kyoto. I felt there was a definite lack of cuteness at the end of the story, so this is my ending.  
  
BTW, the song is in brackets cause the way I save stuff the italics don't upload. Okay that's it, I promise, now read  
  
~Elaborate Lives~  
  
Sano led the group up the hill followed closely by Megumi, Yahiko and Karou. Kenshin lagged behind taking in the scenery unfolding around him. "I really have missed this place," Kenshin thought. He found himself very excited to get back to the dojo. To go back to doing his laundry, to sitting and enjoying the evenings in peace, and most of all to be back again with Karou. But fears of what lay in his future feared and troubled him. They held him back from really calling this place home.  
  
Karou turned to notice that Kenshin had drifted far behind them. She slowed up a bit to let him catch up. Kenshin looked up from the thoughts swirling around his head to see Karou slowing down, obviously to let him catch up. He smiled and sped up, not wanting to disappoint her. As he neared her Kenshin grabbed Karou's hand. Karou immediately stopped and turned to face Kenshin.  
  
"Hmm, what is it Kenshin?"  
  
"Let's just let them go on ahead, Karou-dono, we need to talk"  
  
"All right, Kenshin" said Karou nervously, not exactly sure what to expect.  
  
We all lead such elaborate lives.   
  
Kenshin pulled her to the riverbank; they sat down next to each other under a tree.  
  
Wild ambitions in our sides  
  
"Karou-dono, I am very sorry for leaving you like I did"  
  
How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights  
  
"I don't know if I even deserve to come back to you"  
  
Seems quite unbelievable to me I don't want to live like that  
  
Karou went to protest, but Kenshin put a finger to her lips and continued  
  
"I never know when someone may come for me. I don't want to involve you Karou-dono. I can only imagine what terrible things they might do to you."  
  
Seems quite unbelievable to me I don't want a love like that  
  
Tears filled Karou's eyes deep blue eyes, as Kenshin continued  
  
"It's not that I don't love being here with you, Karou-dono. I love it more than words can express."  
  
I just want a time to be slower and gentler, wiser, free  
  
"So what I am saying, Karou-dono, is that I will leave here tomorrow. So I know that no one will ever try to hurt you, because of me."  
  
We all live in extravagant times playing games we can't all win, untended emotion and crimes takes amount take others in  
  
Karou and her tear filled eyes, found it impossible to sit in silence anymore. She didn't like hearing Kenshin beat himself up like this all the time.  
  
I'm so tired of all we're going through, I'm so tired of all we're going through I don't want to live like that.   
  
"But that doesn't matter! Stop bringing your past into this! Think here and now Kenshin! Do you, right now, want to leave?"  
  
I don't want a love like that.   
  
Kenshin stared back into those tear filled blue eyes and thought about her words and the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
I just want to be with you now and forever, peaceful, true.   
  
Kenshin leaned over and gently kissed her. Karou stared back at Kenshin and those brilliant violet eyes, blushing uncontrollably. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
This may not be the moment to tell you face to face  
  
"I love you Karou"  
  
But I could wait forever for the perfect time and place.   
  
"Oh Kenshin, I would suffer so much if you left me. A thousand times more than anything your enemies could do to me. Promise me you will never put me through the pain of losing you again"  
  
We all lead such elaborate lives we don't know whose words are true. Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives hard to know who's loving who  
  
Kenshin nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Though in the back of his mind he still feared what may come.  
  
Too many choices tear us apart; I donâ't want to live like that. Too many choices tear us apart I don't want to love like that  
  
But he knew that whatever may come he and Karou would find a way through it, together. Karou offered her hand  
  
"Let's go home Kenshin."  
  
He gladly accepted. They walked in companionable silence up the hill. Up the hill to the dojo, "Home," thought Kenshin, "my home."  
  
I just want to touch your heart, and may this confession be the start  
  
**Wrap-up notes: CUTENESS!!! Ahh, it felt good to get that out. I know its pure sap, but everyone needs a little sap now and then (especially K & K sap). I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE review and check out my other stuff.  
  
THE RED NINJA DOESN'T LIKE THOSE THAT DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS!! 


End file.
